How I Met Your Sisters
by xXxanimexXxnightcorexXxlover
Summary: It seems like just a normal day for Mikado when he decides to go out into town. However, he gets a call from an unknown number…only to find out it's Orihara Izaya who needs a favor. In the end Mikado ends up getting blackmailed into spending the whole day…babysitting his younger sisters.


**Disclaimer**

**Hey everyone, so I decided to write a fanfic about Izaya's sisters because I feel as though they're not given enough attention and I want to see more of them xD Sorry the first chapter is so short, I needed to get the ball rolling :3 I hope you enjoy it xD**

**I don't own Durarara :3**

* * *

Mikado walked through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro. He_ was_ at home, checking the Dollars website, but then he decided to get out for a bit…big mistake.

Mikado looked down on his phone wondering what he should do. He scrolled down his contact list. _Maybe I could call Masomi…_ Mikado thought looking up to the sky. He was bored. Nothing interesting was happening with the Dollars lately. Well, he didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Before he could do anything else his phone started to ring. Mikado looked down at the caller ID surprised. _A blocked number?_ Mikado thought. Curiosity took over him and he decided to answer it, only to regret it the next second.

"Hello?" Mikado said when he picked up the phone.

"Ah, Mikado-kun~, how are the Dollars doing?" An icy voice said from across the phone. Mikado shivered. He recognized the voice. It belonged to the most deceptive, inhuman informant in all of Ikebukuro…or maybe even the entire world. This voice belonged to none other than Orihara Izaya.

"I-is this…Orihara Izaya-san?" Mikado asked warily, hoping it wasn't true.

"Ding, ding, ding~," Izaya replied, "You are correct Mikado-kun."

"Um…well," Mikado said, hesitant one what to say. "Do you need something, Orihara-san?" Mikado asked warily.

"Well, actually I do need a favor~" Izaya said. Mikado could feel Izaya smirking on the other end of the phone. Mikado swallowed. What could Izaya want with him? What did he do? Thoughts ran through Mikado's head, scared on what was going to be asked of him.

"Um, i-it depends on what you need," Mikado said, as his voice started to die down at the end. Izaya laughed from the other end of the phone.

"My, my, Mikado-kun, aren't you trying to be assertive," Izaya stated, "But before I ask you, just keep in mind that I hold the secret that you're the leader of the Dollars. You wouldn't want that information to slip to anyone...someone like Masomi-kun perhaps?" Izaya said, as you could practically hear his voice rise in amusement. Mikado clenched his fists slightly… Izaya had him trapped.

"Alright, what do you need?" Mikado asked. On the other side of the phone Izaya smirked.

"Well~, as you know I'm very busy," Izaya said slowly.

_Busy messing with people probably…_ Mikado thought with a sweat drop.

"So I need you to do a little task for me," Izaya said.

"W-what exactly?" Mikado asked, preparing for the worst. There was a moment of silence, as Mikado waited anxiously.

"I need you…to watch my little sisters," Izaya said, a not as enthusiastically as before. Mikado took a second to process what he had just heard.

"Watch your…," Mikado began to say, until his eyes widened in realization, "Wait…you have a little sister!" Mikado exclaimed in surprise.

"Two actually," Izaya said deadpanned, "They're twins, Mairu and Kururi, and they're in junior high."

"Wow, what are they like?" Mikado asked. There was a pause.

"They're_ unique_… to say in the very least," Izaya said.

"Unique…" Mikado said as he swallowed.

"Now, now~ there's nothing to worry about…probably," Izaya said. "So meet them in front of your school in thirty minutes, bye~."

"Wa-" Was all Mikado got to say before the call disconnected. A sweat drop formed on the side of his head as he snapped his phone shut. He sighed as he put it back in his pocket. Well, he was hoping for some excitement, but if Izaya's sisters were anything like their brother, than maybe today would be a little too much excitement for him to handle.


End file.
